<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] hymns upon your lips by Amanita_Fierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782014">[Podfic] hymns upon your lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce'>Amanita_Fierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Patrick wants to touch David, Podfic, Touching, rosebuddwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has a lot of thoughts and feelings about getting to touch David.</p>
<p>[Podfic of hymns upon your lips, written by didipickles]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] hymns upon your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521742">hymns upon your lips</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles">didipickles</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>



</p>
<p>
<audio></audio>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521742">hymns upon your lips</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles">didipickles</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce">Amanita_Fierce</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 8:47 </p>
<p><strong>Download:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/hymns-upon-your-lips/Hymns%20Upon%20Your%20Lips.mp3">mp3</a> 
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks didipickles for writing such a tender and lovely fic and giving blanket permission for podfic.</p>
<p>And thank you also to sunlightsymphony for the beta!</p>
<p>If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521742">original fic</a> and leave kudos or a comment for the author!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>